


I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First part takes place in the past before the events of RHPS, Love at First Sight, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Second part is all from Frankie's point of view about his opinions on the events, origin of love, switch POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: When they meet the first time at a bar it's what could be called the closest thing to the origin of love between Elaine Belanger and our doctor before he goes crazy. At first he was just a normal person but this is the deconstruction of his character and how he got to be the Frank N. Furter that we all know and love. He was in love once but in a moment of spite and jealousy that love was stolen from him.





	I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.

_My name is Elaine Belanger, most of the people in my life just called me Ellie. My life as a child was typical sometimes even boring if that was what I was to say. I went to school, I did my homework and I had a small amount of hobbies that I considered myself to be immensely passionate about. When I was ten, my parents wondered I think why my friends seemed to be so few and far between and the recent term “Aspergers” was just starting to kick up steam in the UK . That ended up being just the answer and I was one of the first people on our side of the globe that had it. For years, I kept it a secret and didn’t want others to know about it even the few friends that I had I thought that they would think of me differently or something like that. So for years I kept it hidden from the common eye and just kept to myself distancing from even more people including my parents. Maybe they tried to relate to me at this point, I don’t really know why they would even bother. I think they knew that I was rebelling. And keep in mind my version of rebellious was suddenly changing wardrobe colors from pink to black at the drop of a hat. I had combat boots, black skirts to replace the pure white ones and even started wearing a black leather jacket almost everywhere I went. My parents were too late to try and talk to me though, this was partially there fault for not really being parents in the first place. My diagnosis shouldn’t have been the reason why I felt so alien all the time. I don’t know why my obsession with the planets and space grew even more during my gothic phase but it did and I would study all the planets in our solar system and out of it. Another thing that grew was my passion from art went from eighty to nearly one hundred and eighty and it ended up being the thing that I went to college for. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than when I left that house behind me leather jacket on my shoulders and a happy smile on my face for the first time in years. I hopped on my bike, that was thankfully more like a glorified scooter since my parents would have no doubt flipped the table if I brought home a motorcycle. As I was riding through the countryside one afternoon I found myself drawn to this castle that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. I wish I could tell you why I was so drawn to it but it just seemed to be the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. I remember going home later that night and drawing my very best real life sketch thus far of that castle and getting an A+ on that assignment. I found that there was a small pub close to the castle where I would mostly get shirley temples after long assignments working my ass off. One night though, I will never forget because it was the night that would change my life forever. It was the night that I met the man that I would come to love and also help him come into his own with the strangest name but I simply called him Frankie. There was always something just purely different about him even at first when he dressed like a regular person without all the glitter and corsets._ I remember sitting at that bar late one night drinking my second shirley temple and taking the cherry out of the beverage when I heard the door open. It wasn't much of a surprise to me since I had been working on arts project when I heard the sounds of high heels softly clicking on the ground and the chair next to me being pulled out. I looked up seeing what was clearly a man, but why would a man be wearing high heels? I was clearly not one to judge and thought that if I just went back to my he would hopefully realize that I was a terrible conversationalist.

"I don't think I've seen you around here love, are you new in this part of town?" He asked me and I couldn't deny that the small nickname that he had given me made me blush softly in his slightly ridiculous accent. It was some form of British but I couldn't quite place it anywhere not that I really cared.

"You do realize that you just asked me the oldest pickup line in the book right?" I replied and I couldn't help the snark that came out of me but his resounding laughter was all worth it.

"Sorry about that love, just a general reaction when I see someone cute. Are you an artist?" He asked me facing me now and I could see the small amount of eyeliner that he was wearing just making his blue eyes look bigger and brighter.

"Well I like to think that I am, I'm in my final year of college at Lancaster. It's a ways from here though, I rode my scooter here to get some air." I told the man honestly and he just hummed at me but kept a soft smile at me that looked natural.

"You're really very talent at it, that castle looks real." He gestured to my best project and I looked at it in the same way smiling at the grade I had worked hard to get on it.

"Thank you that means a lot to me, that's my masterpiece if I'm allowed to have one with how young I am." I joked and the man only laughed at me extending his hand to me.

"My name is a bit odd to you but I assure you that I'm telling the truth, it's Frank-N-Furter." I smiled softly at him shaking his hand feeling this spark that people always told you that a person would feel when they met "the one".

"That definitely sounds like there's a story there, Elaine Belanger but you can call me Ellie if you want to." I could tell that he was just as stunned as I was by the pulse of electricity that just passed between us.

"Not really a story there just parents that didn't give a shit about me." He shrugged it off and I couldn't help the relatability of this person in front of me since I had come from the exact same background.

"I'm really sorry that had to happen to you but I've been there too if it means anything. My parents were distant after I was ten and I just didn't know how to bridge that gap. It's kind of how I became the person you see now I sorta went full rebel. As rebellious as I could get anyways." I huffed out a laugh and so did the Frankie since that would be what I would call him.

"That's rather charming actually, you don't even ride a motorcycle? It would make more sense with the jacket instead of a scooter." Frankie teased me and I found myself twiddling my thumbs rather nervously under the bar.

"Riding a motorbike never really suit me, call me childish I know it's weird. I was able to wear a leather jacket but I have too much anxiety for a motorcycle." I huffed out an embarrassed somewhat laugh but it sounded forced to even me and I had been lying about how I was fine for the last five years just barely getting through school sane.

"That's not a bad thing, if you can't do it then it makes sense. I love your jacket though with all the pins, I've always wanted one with them." I smiled looking at my jacket with all the pins that I had put on there. Most of them were related to music in some way since my walkman was constantly on my person and I had the over the ear headphones over my ears.

"You mostly just have to find the one that suits you the most. It took me awhile to even find pins that I loved. Most of them are related to music. I really love the Beatles and Pink Floyd especially though Elton John is amazing too and I'm talking a lot sorry about that..." I apologized blushing profusely and avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's quite alright love, you are just really passionate about music and that makes sense. It's powerful stuff and a lot of people, me included get sucked in through that." He comforted me and I found myself still drawn to him wondering when exactly I had become like all the cheesy girls in romance novels that I had scoffed at. I hadn't even known this man-Frankie for even ten minutes yet and already I was hooked, line and sinker.

"I talk a lot once you get me going on something, usually Disney and animated films. That's my end goal is I want to animate for Disney and work with them on projects. I've always had this massive obsession with all things animated since I was a little girl and my dad took me to see Dumbo when I was four. It's one of the few things that I remember about being with him and having a good time." I brushed a stray chestnut wave of hair behind my ear and Frankie just looked at me fascinated with the way that I was talking.

"Have you ever tried to draw any of their characters?" I nodded my head flipping through my sketchbook and showing him my drawing of Dumbo that I had made a few days ago.

"I still have to color him in but this was my favorite character when I was a little girl. Since then obviously I've grown up and fell in love with their films Fantasia, Jungle Book and even though it's not inherently animated I love Mary Poppins a whole lot." I gushed about my favorite movie company and Frankie only listened to me enraptured and completely interested in what I was talking about.

"That's really amazing!! You know, I could listen to you talk all day Ellie. You're an incredibly talented artist can I see some of your other works?" He asked me and I nodded my head handing him the sketchbook as the bartender came over to our small little nook where we were just talking.

"Excuse me umm... sir? You have to order something." I could tell that instantly he was caught off guard by the high heels just like I was but this guy was being an asshole about it something that I would never do to anybody.

"Oh I'm so sorry my bad, I'll have what she's having." He told him with a fake smile scowling at him as he went back to the bar while I was barely containing my laughter.

"You handled that way better than I probably would have, I'm not that great at confrontation really. You know that my drink doesn't have alcohol right? It's a shirley temple just sprite and cherry grenadine." I wanted to at the very least warn him as to what he was going to get when he got the drink but he only smiled at me.

"It's quite alright, I'm used to people being assholes. You kind of have to get used to it the way that I think of it anyways. And yes I did know about your drink but since you're sober I might as well be as well." He just shrugged and I found myself suddenly looking at him and realizing that although the fashion was different I was too. I had my mental disorder that he needed to know about if he was straight which he probably was somewhere in between.

"I'm what's called a pansexual sweetheart. Hopefully that doesn't bother you?" I shook my head a bright pink blush on my cheeks not expecting to actually say that out loud and humiliate myself.

"I'm sorry about that, I hadn't meant to ask. I mean yes I was curious and wanted to know but I didn't mean to be rude about it. I should just shut up..." I have never wanted to dig a hole so badly in my entire life when Frankie started to laugh at me.

"Honey, that's not a bad thing, trust me if you were being rude about it I would know. I've been around enough rude people on this planet to know that when I go outside in heels and a little bit of makeup that people are going to ask questions." He objected and I found myself starting to calm down as the bartender brought the shirley temple over.

"Again I'm still sorry because I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business and that was supposed to be in my head..." I groaned hitting my head on the table multiple times out of habit. I didn't stop until Frankie took my hand and started to draw small circles into it.

"Are you about done? Because that's really quite frightening if you're asking me. You weren't rude at all Elaine, if you were I would have this connection with you forgone because I would have a gotten a vibe that I know quite well at this point." Frankie explained to me and I couldn't help the small shy smile that started to grace my face.

"Okay, I'll let it go. There's something that you should probably know about me. It will probably make a lot of sense to you once I explain it. I have Aspergers. It distances me from people since normally I have these walls that go up miles high because I don't trust easily. It's why I started to beat myself up about asking what your sexuality was. I thought that you were interested in me and I didn't want to make an ass out of myself until I did." I tried to explain about the mental disorder that I had and since it was still kind of a new concept I had to explain it to him. He was the first person aside from my parents that knew about me being not exactly neurotypical.

"That's okay love, I am interested still now even more because I've never met anybody like you before. I don't want to rush this though. I've rushed just about every relationship before and this is the one that I'm not going to. You're different and I'm different therefore we can be different together." He proposed and I couldn't help but laugh at him because where had this ridiculous man been all my life.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you Frankie I'm only surprised that you want anything to do with me. I've never had a relationship before. Always just blended into the background so forgive me for laughing." I explained the reason for my laughter and he only started to laugh with me taking the cherry out of his drink stem and all. I knew what he was going to do but I could never do it before, he was going to twist the cherry into a knot with just his tongue. For some reason that had me all sorts of hot and bothered and I blushed crimson not able to fully look away and relieve myself of this obscene torture. I could tell that he was enjoying having me a flustered mess though if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"You alright there love?" He asked me teasingly and I found myself blushing and taking a sip from the cherry flavored drink to just quell these nerves and anxieties that I was currently having.

"Yes I'm fine Frankie, I'm alright you'll laugh at me I'm just acting like a child." I tried to laugh it off but he just looked at me with a raised black eyebrow and a questioning look.

"It's never made me flustered before, it's the cherry into a knot thing. I can't do it, never been able to. My mom tried to teach me before I got diagnosed but afterwards things were suddenly different and they thought that I wasn't their daughter anymore." I admitted and he only held my hand from across the table that we were sitting at towards the back since we had moved before his drink got there.

"I'm not going to laugh at you because that's what I was going for when I did that. If anything I should apologize for making you blush that much even if you are adorable when you do. I'm a natural flirt so I can't promise that it won't happen again." He promised me and I looked up at his blue eyes accented by the makeup that he was wearing.

"So, I have to ask and please don't be offended when I ask this, how did you realize that you were genderfluid?" I asked him and he only sighed looking back up at me.

"There was always something different about me ever since I grew up in Cheshire. My mum ran a shoe shop and tried to get me into the business.  I was obsessed with the high heels that we made. It was around that time that I had two crushes on people in my classes one girl and one boy at the same time. That was pretty much the awakening there when I realized that I wanted to be in a relationship with somebody no matter what gender they were. We were rather rich, actually that palace that you drew that's my family's estate that they gave to me when they kicked me out of the family. The typical here you go son you want to have sex with anybody no matter what gender get the fuck out of my house and go live in the mansion in the middle of nowhere that we bought for summer vacations." He explained to me his backstory about growing up in Cheshire England which I had been there but it had been many years since I've been back.  

"That's actually really interesting, I figured that it was something like that. That's kind of how I realized my not wanting sex at first now I'm doubting that but I just never had those feelings of lust that people talk about." I blushed just trying to keep my cool and try to get to know the most interesting person that I had ever met before I pounced on him.

"Is that so love? And pray tell who's the one that's been giving you these feelings?" He shot me a wink and I just about melted right then and there as my new friend started to laugh at me.

"Sorry that was a little bit too easy plus you're so fucking cute when you blush. I haven't been had many partners that were like you, most of them knew what they were doing no offense meant by the way. It's just you're so cute and shy that I can't help but want to cuddle you and go at your own pace." Frankie elaborated about his previous sexual relations and I blushed bright pink with a small smile that maybe my love life was finally turning around for the better.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?? I'm just messing with you. I might be a little bit slow because all of this is new for me so I apologize in advance if you end up regretting it." I apologized and he only looked at me with a soft look in his eyes that just about made me melt all over again.

"Little bit of advice for the future darling, with you I would never regret anything. You're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen and not in just looks but in personality as well." Frankie praised and I wondered if that could be a thing, having a praise kink? I would have to ask my roommate who was a submissive type in bed when I got back to the dorms.

"You know what? I think you've officially flustered me so much that my brain is no longer working with me. Please leave a message after the beep." I warned him jokingly with a raised eyebrow and he only laughed at me openly.

"Okay that was actually really adorable love, where did you grow up since you've heard my sob story?" He asked me and I sat back against the cushion of the pub sighing openly.

"I'm actually from Southampton it's a small port town, I loved it there though once I could get away from my crazy family. There weren't a lot of places to go but by the pier on a weekday afternoon after school to study and do homework while getting some salty sea air was one of my favorite things to do at the end of the day. It was beautiful hearing the soft sounds of waves hitting the shore as I slept. It's hard to sleep in the big city and I grew to love the seaside even though my family is a pain in the ass." I told him about the beautiful seaside port town where I had grown up as I showed him a picture that I had painted that had gotten me into the college of my choice here.

"Ohhhh wow, it's breathtaking!! I want to visit it for myself someday with you and maybe you could show me around." He encouraged me and I smiled at my new love interest.

"Of course!! I would love to show you around that town, it's beautiful just to sit around the pier and go shopping there. It's not that far from here just within a days drive. There's really good food there as well you have Hamburger Company which I crave almost everyday with their chips, there's so much to do thee." I blushed at the fact that I was talking too much and he scooted over to my side taking my hand and rubbing small circles into it.

"Did you have any other hobbies growing up? Most of the time I would just put on drag shows in my sisters clothes and try to make the most ridiculous makeup possible." I laughed at Frankie imagining him in more makeup than what he already wore. I think that he would sexy as hell with lipstick but that's beside the point.

"Hmm let me think, I loved reading books by the water as well that was my favorite pastime easily when I didn't have homework. I loved dancing too I thought that I was really good at it as well. Mostly ballet and tap but they were actually a ton of fun." I listed off the small amount of things that I had done when I allowed myself to have free time which was almost once a week being dragged out by my one friend who came with me to school but wasn't my roommate Lana.

"Let me guess, you had long hair back then?" He gestured to my shoulder length cut frizzy hair and I nodded my head moving my clip back so that he could see how long my bangs were getting.

"I totally did, you could hardly see my eyes back then my bangs were so long. Here let me show you." Lana who was training to be photographer when we were kids used to take pictures of me all the time when I was growing up and I found probably the best example of me with long hair.

"You look so beautiful with long hair, I almost like this better. Not that your hair now is bad or anything but it just looks like you're more at home with long curly hair." He advised me and I found myself wondering what it would be like if I grew my hair out again for him this time and have him run his manicured nails through it.

"I just might take you up on that, I kind of missed braiding it anyways. I mostly cut it all off during my rebellious phase and it's still growing back and recovering from that hence the shoulder length." I told him and he gently cradled my face taking one of the curls and marveled at how soft and fluffy it probably was.

"What product do you use? It's lovely and feels so soft." He praised and I tried to think of it but my brain wasn't wanting to cooperate at the moment since I was in heaven pretty much with just his hands in my hair.

"Under normal circumstances I would probably be able to tell you but my brain has officially left the building. I also had died my hair bright pink when I was growing up and I have Lana's photo album to prove it since she did it." I took the album out of my bag finding the colored image of reading glasses pushed up my face and absorbed in Lord Of The Rings.

"Aww you wear glasses where are they? You look downright sexy with glasses on." I blushed harder than ever reaching into my bag and praying that I wouldn't drop them when I tried to put them on. I slipped them on my nose and he looked at me in awe and I felt him hug me tightly.

"Sorry you just look so breathtaking with glasses on, they totally suit you love. Do you have any tattoos?" He asked me and I found myself shaking my head but flipping through my book of sketches to show him the ideas that I had.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it day and night pretty much. I mostly want to make some music ones the only one that I've made an appointment for so far is this one." I pointed to the Elton John one that I had made to look like dancing slippers that I was going to make a light blue my favorite color and had the lyrics to Tiny Dancer. There was also various quotes from Tolkien and other writers that I had grown up with.

"That's a good one though can I make just one suggestion? You don't have to do it if you don't want to but I just thought that it would suit you. May I?" He gestured for me pencil and I found myself nodding and letting him do whatever he wanted to my precious sketch page that I hadn't even let my roommate touch before. I took a sip from my drink and started to smile at my newfound love interest as he focused on making the sketch in my book. I went to check the pub menu just seeing your typical fish and chips along with chicken tenders and chips that actually were alright and I could eat those but I might end up waiting.

"If you're hungry you should eat something, you look like you need it love." Frankie informed me smiling at me and kissing my cheek as I blushed bright pink and heard his resounding snicker.

"Oh you think that you're so funny, I'm the relationship virgin over here nobody's ever noticed me before." Frankie only looked back at me his eyes sending small signals telling me that it didn't matter to him.

"I don't care that you're not used to being flirted with or being around people. That just means that I'll get to show you everything that I've learned mostly from whoring myself out but to be honest I'm sick of doing that." I looked at him quizzically and he only smiled at me gesturing between us and I could only listen to what he had to say next.

"This, between us this is different from what I'm used to. You should probably hear about my backstory from me instead of anyone else in the manor and I'd rather you heard it from me. Before tonight I'd have sex with just about anybody who offered me. I'm still clean since I was extremely cautious and waiting to find the right woman or man for me. I think that might be you but I didn't want to speak too soon but you're so sweet and I can't help but want to be with you." At least he was being honest with me at this point but I couldn't help but notice there was something else beneath there that he would probably tell me eventually.

"Frankie, you should know that I couldn't care less about your past. I still want to be with you no matter what happened or what you're not telling me. I've always been good at reading people and I know that you're hiding something beneath that eyeliner. You think that I'm beautiful but you're stunning, everything about you from your high heels to your ridiculously attractive voice to the fact that you're so nice and sweet to me." I admitted and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes that I could tell he was trying to hold back.

"I can't believe a person as sweet as you exists in our modern society. I wish that there were more people like you love." He said drying his tears and finishing the sketch.

"Do you happen to have colored pencils on you? If not I can just make a list of what colors I have in mind." I searched in my bag for my epic box of colored pencils and showed them to him as his widened comically.

"There is a lot of options in there sorry I need them all for school." I reminded him as he just started to flip through the case finding just what he was looking for. He picked out a beautiful baby pink and baby blue outlining it with the black marker that I had kept in there and showed it my way and I glanced down at it. I gasped at how just beautiful it was, it was a heart on the ocean that had wings and the inside of it said _Sweetheart & Angel. _

"Oh my god, I love it so much!! That's really beautiful I'm going to do this screw my crappy ideas this is breathtaking. You should design tattoos for a living." I praised and for the first time I saw the blush that was lightly on his cheeks that evening.

"It's not the first time that I've designed a tattoo." He admitted taking off the sheer black hoodie that he had been wearing and I could see a heart-shaped tattoo that was the exact same thing that he had drawn on mine.

"It looks just like the one that you drew for me. I love it so much, thank you Frankie this means a lot to me." He looked at me with a soft and caring gaze and I found myself making the exact same one back at him.

"It's just how I see you, even though I've hardly known you for an hour I believe that you are a sweetheart and an angel at the same time. I wanted us to have matching ones even if you decide to wait." I could tell that even if he was being honest with me on that there was still something that he wasn't telling me.

"Tell you what Frankie, when you decide that you can trust me enough with your whole story I'll get this tattoo. Does that sound fair?" I offered my alternative and he just nodded his head at me as if it made perfect sense to him.

"I can do that for sure love, it won't be long I can promise you this. I just need to talk with my colleges and most likely they won't be happy but fuck them I'll tell you anyways. I at least want for you to meet them before they make their final decision since you do make a great first impression." Frankie told me honestly and I looked up at him seeing the sincerity and the promise within his eyes.

"Now, you mentioned something about being hungry love? When was the last time that you ate?" He asked me kindly handing me the menu that was sitting at the front of the table.

"Not since last night, I can't eat a lot of the time it's probably why I'm so skinny." I shrugged it off like it meant nothing to me but when Frankie looked at me both surprised and somewhat disappointed in me.

"How long have you had problems eating?" He asked me and I thought about it for a moment as he put an arm around my shoulders comfortably.

"It's been that way for as long as I can remember, pretty much since I was a little girl. My parents tried every trick in the book to try and get me into eating more but it never really worked. No matter what they tried I would still skip meals a lot. Most of the time I still do because I'm so used to not being hungry and even when I am I still can't stomach food or it will just come up again sorry if that sounds gross it's just facts and how my body works." I gulped down another swig of my shirley temple and my dining partner only drew me closer to his side and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for being honest with me love, we'll work our way up to it alright? Baby steps and I'll get you eating three meals a day." Frankie encouraged me and I could tell that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"It won't be easy, I'll probably be a pain in the ass about it..." I protested but he just hushed me pressing a manicured finger to my lips as I blushed brightly.

"That's alright love, I can handle just about anything and I'm sure that you won't be a pain in the ass. You're too sweet and good natured for that." He teased flagging a waiter over to our table and pointing to what I wanted since I was too nervous to admit that I was hungry.

"Thank you..." I thanked him and he just drew me closer to his side and I rested my head on his shoulder still glancing at the amazing tattoo that he had designed that I couldn't wait to get.

"For what love?" He asked me with his head cocked to the side somewhat confused by why I was suddenly thanking him.

"For being yourself and understanding that I'm only human and that I'm allowed to have flaws. One of my biggest is refusing to eat but I want to be able to look at food three times a day without being sick to my stomach." I tried to explain myself but he just kissed my forehead softly. I could smell the faint perfume that was coming off of him and wanted to bury myself into that scent that was purely him.

"It's not that big of a deal, I mean if you're willing to accept the truth about me and my 'family' then I'll do anything to make you stay with me." He promised and I looked back at him wondering what the worst thing possible could have been.

"You can't be an axe murderer, so what's the big thing? Are you an alien or something? Because if you are then that's amazing!! I used to obsessed with science and space when I was a really little girl but you probably just think that I'm crazy or something now so I'll just stop talking." I muttered mostly to myself and he only looked at me slightly aghast and surprised that I had just said what I just said.

"What if I was? Would you still want to be with me? Just for posterity." He admitted to me and I looked up at him with my big bright blue eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I would stay with you Frankie. This feels so crazy, it's like I've known you my whole life. I never thought that anything would feel like this before in my life." I said honestly and he lifted up my chin causing me to look into his eyes deeply and lost myself into the hazel warm chocolate almost that they were.

"It feels like nothing I've ever felt too. I've known pleasure the last five years of my life more than most feel in a lifetime probably but what I feel for you goes far beyond that. You're going to be the be all and end all for me for the rest of my days. If you were to leave me I would be worse than I am now. There's one other thing that you should probably know. It's a little awkward but I think you can handle it. I prefer to wear women's corset and panties in the bedroom." I blushed loudly and conjured up the image in the back of my mind feeling all sorts hot and bothered all over. I found myself nearly swooning and I probably did because he started to laugh at me.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction from a sweet little virgin like you. What are you thinking about?" He asked me teasingly causing me to only blush harder and he snuggled me into his side.

"N-Nothing..." I lied and tried to clear my head but nothing seemed to be working and I kept seeing the exact same thing in the back of my mind and I knew that I would probably have to draw that later using that image in my head.

"Are you sure about that love? You can tell me if it grosses you out and I won't do it anymore." He promised me and I looked up at him surprised that he was saying this. He thought that I was disgusted by him?! Why would he think that?

"It doesn't gross me out!! I can promise you that Frankie. Actually the idea of it was..." I trailed off blushing brightly and he lifted up my chin prompting me to continue.

"Hot..." I muttered quietly only blushing more. I had never been this flustered in my entire life mostly because no one had ever noticed me before this incredible man did.

"I knew that you would probably say that, if you were disgusted you would have probably slapped me in the face and left the table. I was just trying to get it out of you. It's not a bad thing to say things like that love, it's called speaking your mind." Frankie informed me and I found myself wanting to just laugh at this situation wanting to Lana about this later tonight when she got back from her date.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. I think you're corrupting me!! Lana probably wouldn't even recognize me anymore after this." I objected and I could hear his resounding laughter but he just held my hand.

"You've figured out my master plan all along, I find the first beautiful blushing girl and ask her to be mine." He snarked and I could find myself even more drawn to this enigma of a person.  

"Don't you get sassy with me Frankie I don't need that right now." I shot back at him and he laughed at me hugging me tightly to his side comfortably rubbing small circles into my back.

"I'm not being sassy, it's the truth. I wondered why a beautiful girl was sitting all alone drinking a drink that wasn't even alcoholic. That just made me even more intrigued by your alluring beauty." He told me why he had ended up sitting next to me at the bar and I blushed lightly finally starting to recover from that never-ending embarrassment that he was giving me.

"Besides if anyone is sassy it's you love. You're the one that told me that was the oldest pickup line in the book." He poked fun at me and I knew that he was planning on probably pinching my cheek and that's exactly what I dad as I tried to bat his hands away.   

"Stop that!! I hate it when people pinch my cheeks, I know that they're huge I don't like it when people rub that in and it only makes it worse." I looked down and he thankfully stopped but pressed a kiss to my cheek anyways.

"Sorry love, you're just too cute and the big cheeks are adorable. I only want for you to be comfortable in your own skin because to me you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. And trust me I've seen a lot." He praised and I smiled to myself and I found myself more comfortable then I had ever been in my entire life. I looked at him with a small smile and kissed his cheek gently and watching his eyes widen as the chicken tenders he had picked out for me came with the chips. I thanked the worker kindly if a little bit nervous and awkward but that was most likely me and how I acted.

"I'm not really that special but I'm glad that you think so..." I trailed off and he only looked at me with surprised eyes.

"You're telling me that you don't see how beautiful you are? How can you not? With your gorgeous chestnut hair that shines red when you're in particular lighting, your light blue eyes that shine with this beautiful ere when you're happy or talking about something that you love, your passion for wanting to work at Disney, the way that you carry yourself with that adorable sense of humor. I've only known you for a few hours but I can already tell that there is nobody in the world as perfect for me as you. Tell me, do you know the origin of love theory?" He asked me and I found myself shaking my head but I sorta remembered Lana telling me about it. She was into this kind of thing but sometimes it fell on deaf ears like when I talked about fantasy novels that I had read.

"A long time ago, there were three kinds of human beings. Males who were descended from the sun, females who were descended from the Earth and androgynous who had both male and female elements. Each one of the humans was completely round with four arms and four legs, two identical faces that matched each others even if there were differences. They did everything together and were considered two halves of the same whole like if one of them was reading or playing an instrument the other would listen to their story or playing. But, Zeus saw them as too powerful and as a threat to his power let's just say that he had a bit of an ego complex. He devised a plan to cut the humans in half and even threatened to do it again so they would only have one leg. After that the humans longed for their other half so Zeus devised a plan to switch the body parts around so that the androgynous could find each other easier. It is said that when we find our other half 'we are lost in the amazement of love, and friendship and intimacy that is so much greater than sex but rather a desire to become whole again.' Their greatest wish for those who find their soulmate is to go to the god of fire Hephaestus so that their entire souls can be one again. I believe that when I walked through that pub door that I was meant to find you and that you are my origin of love. I can feel everything and it's all heightened. I want to show you he term of a phrase that I almost never would use with anybody else, it's making love, I want to cuddle you until infinity and I just want you to know how clearly amazing you are. I've never really believed in that origin story until I started talking to you and I heard you laugh for the first time. Your laugh is the cutest thing that has ever graced my ears and I plan on making you laugh even more as the years go by." I listened to his story and I didn't all even know when I started to cry until he was brushing away my tears. I think it was around the time that he said the words making love because that term was almost never used unless you knew it would mean more than sex. That story was just something so beautiful and it struck me right in the heart. It explained a lot to me actually if it were true since everything just felt like I had known Frankie for so much longer than just two hours.

"That is the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard, just hang on..." I tried to get a hold of myself and get me calm again as Frankie ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Take all the time that you need love, I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought that everybody knew that story but I guess that you're one of the few that didn't." Whenever he called me love I felt this immense warm feeling throughout my chest like butterflies. I had never been called that before now so this was an entirely new feeling for me. I dried the rest of my tears and took one of the items from my basket that I had been given.

"Alright I'm good now, Lana was the greek mythology freak not really me. She had talked about that legend before that was never really proved but wildly believed to be so I think I was just tired that day or something. Usually her mythology talks don't go so much on deaf ears but that must have been one of them. I just never really assumed that I had one out there in the world and that I would die alone pretty much."  Frankie only hugged me and I melted into his hug and felt the warmth that spread into my body.

"This is going to sound really weird, but what kind of perfume do you wear and can I keep it with me at all times?" I asked my partner and he only laughed openly at me.

"And if I told you that I didn't wear perfume and that it didn't work with me what would you say?" He shot back at me and I only smiled to myself at the fact that he reminded me of strawberries and fruit.

"It was only a question and I was just wondering if you did since to me you smell like strawberries and blueberries which are my two favorite fruits. Practically the only foods that I can eat sometimes that stick in my stomach is fruit so I'm used to eating it as a snack in between the times when I'm not hungry but need something in my stomach." He smiled at me and took one of the chips that I had taken first and I glared at him though not meaning a thing about it.

"You're so cute when you act like you're angry with me love. Do you know what you smell like to me?" I nodded my head with a bright pink blush on my cheeks that was lighting them aflame the longer we talked about this.

"You smell like bubblegum and apple pie to me, it suits yo more than anything else." My partner informed me and I smiled through a light laugh at just how much the older me would have scoffed at the very idea of having these feelings for somebody.

"The bubblegum and apple makes sense that's the flavor of my shampoo, conditioner and body wash back at the dorms. My lotion is where you're probably getting the apple pie flavor." I deduced and he only smiled openly at me taking some of my food as I found myself getting more and more comfortable until I hadn't even realized that all the food I had been enjoying was gone.

"I should probably be getting back to my school, I have a long ride before it gets dark. I don't really like riding at dark. Here though, it's my computer for school back at my dorm room and this is my email so that you can contact me easily. You don't have to if you don't want to-" He cut me off before I could finish that sentence and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I will most definitely email you love, you'll hear from me either later tonight or tomorrow morning. The next time we meet will probably be at my manor once I talk to my servants and get their consensus on the matter." He promised me kissing my forehead as I stood up taking my leather jacket from the corner and slipping it over my shoulders drinking the rest of my sugary soda before popping the last cherry in my mouth. I put my sketchbook back in my backpack I put the bag over my shoulders and kissed Frankie's cheek.

"Thank you for being honest as you can with me. It means a lot to me since honesty in a relationship is one of the key parts in getting it to grow. I really hope that I hear from you. I can't really put into words why you mean so much to me you just do." He grinned over at me standing up as well having already paid the bill and walked me out to my scooter.

"You weren't kidding that is definitely a scooter trying to look like a motorbike." I nudged his arm harshly and slipped my helmet on that I had designed.

"I don't have to take this from you, I'm only kidding. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told him and he hugged me tightly. It was only then that I realized how much shorter than I was then him even without the heels doing a good chunk of the work. I had never been able to wear them so he would always be taller than me when he did which was probably a good majority of the time.

"I can't wait until I can see you again tomorrow love. I'm sure that my servants won't mind the company. They are quite the characters just warning you now." I laughed at him because he was trying to so hard to impress me but he didn't even need to do that as I sat on my motorbike-scooter and waved to Frankie who got on his own motorcycle with a wink sent my way.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! Welcome to my next multiple chapter fanfiction!! This is one that has been brewing in the back of my mind for years on end. One of the first musicals that I fell in love with in high school was the original filmed production of Rocky Horror that we all know and love. It was also the first moment when I looked at the characters and felt raw emotion coming from someone that could be argued as purely psychotic in Frank N. Furter. I always wanted to kind of create a backstory for him as to why he would be so irreverent towards his staff and especially towards Columbia. Which, no offense if you love her character but to me she was always the worst part of the movie. All my feelings for this character aside I hope that you all can enjoy my story. Oh, and the title is taken from my favorite song by Meatloaf who plays Eddie in the movie (that will come into play later on in the story.)


End file.
